nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Final Fantasy IV
Final Fantasy IV is a RPG video game that was released both in Japan and America in 1991. In America it was first titled Final Fantasy II, but the remakes have gone back to IV. The game is known for introducing the active time battle system, which has been implemented in various other RPG's following it. Gameplay Final Fantasy IV takes place on one large overworld. The overworld can be traveled rather quickly, and to make things even faster, you're eventually given the option to travel via an airship or a Chocobo. On the overworld are assorted villages and dungeons that are seen by an icon. Many of the dungeons take place on or inside mountains. To enter either of these, you'll just have to simply touch the icon by moving your character on top of it. Once inside, the screen will be zoomed and you'll have a better view of your surroundings. Villages have inns where your characters can regain their health and magic points, though for a price. Shops can also be here, with new items being found in shops as you progress through the game. In the SNES version of the game, the player can store their items with the Fat Chocobo, who can be found in one of the villages, though in the DS version this option isn't required as you can hold an unlimited amount of items. Of course, multiple houses are also placed in each village, each offering an assortment of conversations with the householder inside. By touching some of the various objects found in each village, you'll sometimes be rewarded with minor items such as potions or gil (the series' currency). These villages, along with the dungeons, will also offer a progression of the story. In the dungeons, you'll traverse multiple different rooms and fight gradually harder enemies. Naturally you'll often times have to battle a boss at the end of the dungeon, though this is usually not the case for the minor ones. Each boss has a set pattern that will allow the player to know when to attack and when to stand down. Defeating a boss will usually end the dungeon. History Initially, Final Fantasy IV was released on July 19, 1991 on the Super Famicom (the Japanese equivalent to the SNES). When translated for the SNES, minor changes were made such as a name change (from Final Fantasy IV to Final Fantasy II) and alterations of aspects that could offend the player. Eventually the game would be remade for the Game Boy Advance and the Nintendo DS, the latter of which featured 3D graphics similar to the Final Fantasy III remake on the same handheld. It was also released on the PlayStation and Wonder Swan - two non-Nintendo consoles. Remakes So far, Final Fantasy IV has been rereleased on the Game Boy Advance in 2006. On July 22, 2008, the game was released on the Nintendo DS with improved 3D graphics, similar to Final Fantasy III. 20th Anniversary Edition The 20th Anniversary Edition was released on the Nintendo DS in 2007-2008, and featured updated 3D graphics along with a multitude of other improvements. Various new spells have been implemented, though some of the features present in the Game Boy Advance remake have been excluded. The Fat Chocobo no longer holds your items, but will rather present to you five minigames that can upgrade your Whyt - a new summon in the game, among other things such as allowing you to listen to music and watching previously seen cutscenes. The following is the boxart for the game (both Japanese and American). Image:FFIVJapan.jpg|Japanese boxart Image:FFIVAmerica.jpg|American boxart See Also *Final Fantasy (series) Category: 1991 video games Category: SNES Games Category: Game Boy Advance Games Category: Final Fantasy Games Category: RPG Games